Never Forget Who You Are
by SivanShemesh
Summary: What happens if your best friend loses his memory? Will you stand behind him all the way or start to lose hope for him? And the big question is: Will Legolas remember anything at all, or will he be lost forever? But what evils are there, and why Legolas?
1. Chapter 1: Friendship, Happiness, and Ch

Title: Never Forget Who You Are 1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.

Rate: T

Summary: What happens if your best friend loses his memory? Will you stand behind him all the way or start to lose hope for him? And the big question is: Will Legolas remember anything at all, or will he be lost forever? But what evils are there, and why Legolas? You will need to find out.

Warning: Graphic violence/torture physically and mentally, OC's, angst. Character death.

Spoilers: Post ROTK. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

Author notes: Hope you love it, enjoy. Btw, i have 14 chapters ready and beta-ed, as long as you love me, i update soon.

999999

**Chapter one**: Friendship, Happiness, and Chilly night

_A day after the destruction of the ring…_

They were on their way back from Mordor; they had guided the hobbits back to their home in the Shire and Gandalf the White was on his way to the Undying Lands. Before he vanished he asked Legolas to join him. Legolas glanced over at Aragorn and Gimli and finally said, 'that as far as the sea called him, he should stay with his brothers, as long as they lived, to be with them until their last breath'. At that statement, Gandalf vanished as the wind came, and from that moment on he was gone from their sight.

After they left the Shire, they rode quietly as the forest sang to Legolas. Legolas and Gimli shared the same horse and Aragorn rode on his horse alone. As Legolas heard the song that the forest sang to him he talked to his horse, Arod, and the horse halted and rested. Gimli and Aragorn looked over at Legolas as he took a long deep breath like he was swallowing all the air that surrounded them.

"Legolas, how do you feel?" Aragorn asked him with mirth in his words.

As Legolas heard Aragorn speak to him he knew that his best friend would start to tease him, so he glanced over at Gimli and saw from the look on Gimli's face that they were both thinking the same thing.

"Gimli, I gave you my word to explore the Glittering Caves. I think that the time has now come." Legolas said.

"And I gave you my word to ride with you into Fangorn. The time has come; Aragorn, choose for us please –which way should we go first?" Gimli looked at Aragorn, who stood like a tree with a suspicious smile on his face.

"Well Aragorn, where should we go first? To fulfill our promises that we said we would, or to spend as much time as we have left before we go to our homes together?" Gimli asked Aragorn, and proceeded to continue talking:" Oh, come on, Aragorn, do not stood there like a statue." Gimli smiled and glanced over at the elf.

"You're kidding me, right?" Aragorn looked over to the two, keeping his face impassive, but smiling inwardly.

"Come _elvellon_ elf-friend let us make camp before the darkness falls," Legolas said to Gimli, who to him was like a brother.

"Aragorn, I am going to get us some branches to start a fire. I will be back as fast as I can. As for you Gimli, open the bag so we can see what hobbit-food tastes like. " After issuing his orders, Legolas took off before the other two could protest and say anything.

Aragorn and Gimli watched Legolas walk as peacefully as the sea; they heard his song, a song about happiness and friendship that lasts forever.

Legolas walked into the woods and Aragorn and Gimli prepared the camp.

In the meantime Aragorn said to Gimli, "As far as I know Gandalf, before he leaves Middle-Earth, will go to Rivendell to see the council and speak about our success."

"Are you telling me that Gandalf is staying in Middle-Earth for a while longer? So why did he ask Legolas to go with him?" Gimli asked Aragorn with a confused look.

"Because he wants to know if Legolas will leave this shore or stay with his friends, and I guess that Gandalf received a clear answer from Legolas about that," Aragorn said.

Aragorn looked around and saw several branches and began to make a fire with them, and he saw Gimli roll his eyes at him with a furious look on his face.

"Aragorn, what do you think you're doing?" Gimli asked, the fury clear in his tone.

"I want to feel warm this night, it is very chilly; come closer you will see I am shivering. If Legolas doesn't come shortly I will make a bigger fire," Aragorn said.

"If Legolas sees what you did, he will kill you for damaging his pride," Gimli replied.

They had not noticed that Legolas had, in fact, heard their conversation. They only noticed him when a bunch of branches fell to the ground and Legolas mounted his horse and started to ride away.

Gimli immediately understood why Legolas had done this and he shouted for Legolas to stop.

"Legolas wait! At least take me with you!" Gimli cried and saw Legolas halt his horse and stare over at him. Gimli continued, "You don't expect me to stay with that damn human, do you?" he said, his smile hidden within his beard.

Legolas then spoke to his horse and got down. He walked straight over to them and let the horse rest.

They saw Legolas walk strangely; his eyes staring at the ground, and his face wore an expression of anger and also shame.

"Aragorn, you still do not understand, do you?" Gimli snapped at him, the anger still present in both his face and voice.

"Legolas, forgive me if I've done anything wrong," Aragorn said, in a contrite tone.

"Aragorn," Legolas finally said without moving any closer," I said to you very clearly, so that even Gimli heard, that I'll get the branches to start a fire, and you… you didn't even wait for me. So tell me, do you think about me at all?" Legolas said, clearly angry.

Aragorn found himself staring at the ground after hearing Legolas' words. Suddenly he heard a loud laugh and saw Gimli laughing at him. Confused, he watched as Legolas came closer to him and begin to laugh as well.

They saw Aragorn staring at them with a confused look. Then he realized what was going on and swore his revenge.

"You two will pay for this, believe me," Aragorn said to them, with a large smile on his face.

"Now, let's build up the fire, because if the fighting did not kill me the cold certainly will!" Aragorn commented as they watched him continue to shiver.

"Gimli, take the branches on the ground and finish the fire that Aragorn started," Legolas said. Watching the stars drift slowly across the sky, he continued softly," I'll sing for you both to make you warm and your sleep peaceful. I will take the first watch and will wake you up Aragorn, don't worry." Legolas said softly as he watched the stars drift slowly across the sky.

After they fell asleep Legolas watched them all night long, a silent guardian against harm.

Aragorn woke at first light and saw Gimli still sleeping. A smile formed on his face and, as Gimli continued snoring, he took a pouch full of water and threw it over the dwarf. Gimli awoke as soon as the water hit his face and looked over at Aragorn in mock anger.

He looked around to see where Legolas was and saw him beside his horse, talking to it.

"I did not want to wake you on such a chilly night," said Legolas.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Where is he? I'm going to kil

**Respond to Anon. Review:**

jenetri:_ Thank you for your review, and i hope you still like this chapter._

Title: Never Forget Who You Are 2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Rate: T

Summary: What happens if your best friend loses his memory? Will you stand behind him all the way or start to lose hope for him? And the big question is: Will Legolas remember anything at all, or will he be lost forever? But what evils are there, and why Legolas? You will need to find out.

Warning: Graphic violence/torture physically and mentally, OC's, angst. Character death.

Spoilers: Post ROTK. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own **J R R TOLKIEN's** characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

Author notes: This is my first story.

Credit & Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.

**Chapter 2**: Where is he? I'm going to kill him! 

"Legolas, I'll take first watch tonight; you need to rest too," Aragorn stated before continuing, " now let us continue on our trip, and thank you for keeping us warm."

They mounted their horses and rode into the forest. It was so quiet, only the wind whispered through the leaves. So quiet. Their pace at first was slow, but then it increased.

The forest which Legolas saw was incredible. The trees were in full bloom and the air was sweet with the scent of flowers. Legolas continued to whisper softly to Arod, unnoticed by Gimli who was sat behind him. Gimli heard Aragorn call over to them, so he tried to get Legolas to notice, but the elf gave no answer. Gimli shouted across to Aragorn that something was wrong and that Aragorn should come over to them.

When Aragorn finally heard Gimli's calls he saw Gimli was sitting on Arod alone –Legolas had vanished.

"Gimli, where is Legolas?" Aragorn asked him, looking around with an extremely worried look on his face.

"I wish I knew," Gimli said. "He was sitting right in front of me. I turned to call to you and then when I turned back he was no longer there," Gimli said guiltily and looked at the ground.

Suddenly, without any warning, Arod, become very angry, and threw Gimli to the ground.

"That damn horse, I still do not understand how the elf stands him," Gimli said angrily.

Aragorn helped Gimli to his feet and asked him if he was well. Then they saw Arod gallop past them.

Seeing nothing else to do they began to walk after Arod with a hope that the horse would lead them to Legolas. As they walked they began to talk, trying to alleviate the fear that they felt about their missing friend.

"Gimli, do know why Legolas did not even notice that you were with him?" Aragorn asked the dwarf.

"I guess that he was unaware or that he did not even hear me when I told him to stop, like there was something that was bothering him. As long as I have known him he is still not ready to open up to us. He likes to keep himself at a distance from people," Gimli said.

"Aragorn, you have been around the race of elves longer than I have. Are they all stubborn or is it a unique trait of Legolas'?" Gimli asked.

"As far as I know, when trouble happens Legolas is the first to attack and defend us. I think we will have to wait for Legolas himself to tell us what is bothering him. In the meantime, we must try and find him," Aragorn said, who was becoming very concerned.

Aragorn raised his eyes and looked at the sky. He saw the sun beginning to set and still they had not found Legolas. Aragorn turned to Gimli and told him to mount his horse and then Aragorn himself mounted and they sat off at a fast pace.

"Legolas!" they began to shout. When there was no reply they resorted to threats to try and bring their vanished friend to them. "Legolas, stop acting like an elfing. If you do not come out by sunset –and we are very serious about this –you will be alone, without friends!" they cried, but Legolas still did not appear.

The darkness came. There was no moon; only clouds and two bright and lonely stars. Aragorn thought this to be very odd as it had been clear all day.

"That is enough!" Gimli said to Aragorn, "Let us go to Rivendell and tell your foster father the news of Legolas' disappearance. Maybe Gandalf will help us," Gimli continued.

-+

_Author Note: I know it is short, and hope you still love me..._

_Author Note2: for the readers of Broken Spirit another chapter will be update soon._


	3. Chapter 3: We have to leave him behind!

Title: Never Forget Who You Are 3

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Rate: T

Summary: What happens if your best friend loses his memory? Will you stand behind him all the way or start to lose hope for him? And the big question is: Will Legolas remember anything at all, or will he be lost forever? But what evils are there, and why Legolas? You will need to find out.

Warning: Graphic violence/torture physically and mentally, OC's, angst. Character death.

Spoilers: Post ROTK. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

Author notes: This is my first story.

Credit & Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.

**Chapter 3**: We have to leave him behind! 

Suddenly they saw a dull glow in the forest. They followed the light until they came across Legolas.

"What the…?" they asked, and took a close look at Legolas, who had not seemed to notice their arrival. They were shocked.

Legolas seemed to be in another world, with his eyes open as if he was staring at something they couldn't see. His hands were laid across his chest. As Aragorn came closer to Legolas to examine him, he noticed that there was nothing wrong with his friend. He was just sleeping, so they made a camp. Gimli took the first watch and Aragorn rested for the remainder of the night.

In the first hour of his watch, Gimli noticed that Legolas had started to wake up, so he woke Aragorn to tell him of that fact.

"Legolas! How do you feel, mellon-nin?" Aragorn asked him.

Legolas moved to sit up and leaned on a tree. The elf stared at them with a look that he would normally only grace his enemies with. So they moved back from him, fearing about their friend.

"Is there something wrong, Legolas?" they asked him.

"Who are you?" Legolas finally spoke "And who am I?"

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and this is Gimli, son of Glóin. You are Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. We are your best friends," Aragorn said, staring at the elf with a worried look.

"I have no friends, you lie!" Legolas shouted at them. He threw his weapons – his two knives, his quiver and his bow – at them. "I do not even know how to use these." Legolas got up and walked angrily away.

"Gimli, quickly we should go to my foster father and hopefully Gandalf can help us," Aragorn said to him. "I'm afraid that we have to leave him behind; he will not come with us, and I do not want to fight him and force him to come. But we will return as quickly as possible."

**XoX**

_Have a faith in me, i have also had long chapter, and don't give up, the hope is not seek from this story._


	4. Chapter 4: I can’t lose him too Not Aga

Title: Never Forget Who You Are 4

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.

Rate: T

Summary: What happens if your best friend loses his memory? Will you stand behind him all the way or start to lose hope for him? And the big question is: Will Legolas remember anything at all, or will he be lost forever? But what evils are there, and why Legolas? You will need to find out.

Warning: Graphic violence/torture physically and mentally, OC's, angst. Character death.

Spoilers: Post ROTK. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

**Chapter 4**: I can't lose him too. Not Again.

_A week ago…in Mirkwood_

The rumour about the success of the Fellowship was widespread. King Thranduil heard the rumour from a scout that had arrived at the gate a few nights earlier.

He feared for his only son and he sent a messenger to Rivendell to bring news from Legolas. After the messenger left he ordered his servants and guards not to disturb him and he retreated to Legolas' room.

As he entered the room, the memories filled his mind and the pain they brought appeared on his face. Tears started to fall down his face as the memory of his wife's death clenched at his heart. He loved her so much and it had hurt deeply when she had died after the birth of his only child. His friend and healer Lord Elrond had came at once when he heard the news to help at the birth. A son had been born.

An elfling was born in the last light of the day, and the forest had started to sing softly over the little elf. They did not know what to call him, the grief of the Queen's death too fresh in their minds. As soon as he had started to crawl he had headed for the nearest tree. They saw the tree start to bloom again, the air was as sweet as the taste of honey, and the little elfling suddenly started to speak with the tree softly. The name had been found for him – Legolas.

Legolas meant green-leaf, a woodland name in dialectal form of pure Sindarin, _laegolas_. Day after day Legolas sang to the forest softly like an angel and the forest accepted him and guarded him day and night, even while he was sleeping. He was a pure native elf that had been blessed with many gifts.

King Thranduil stared out of the open window and took a glance at the forest.

The forest that surrounded the palace had started to die and the leaves of every tree had begun to fall on the surrounding grass.

Fear flashed through his mind. He didn't want to lose him too. Not again.

**XoX**

_Again, don't kill me for the shortness, i had also have long chapters as well._


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Rivendell…barely

Title: Never Forget Who You Are 5

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.

Rate: T

Summary: What happens if your best friend loses his memory? Will you stand behind him all the way or start to lose hope for him? And the big question is: Will Legolas remember anything at all, or will he be lost forever? But what evils are there, and why Legolas? You will need to find out.

Warning: Graphic violence/torture physically and mentally, OC's, angst. Character death.

Spoilers: Post ROTK. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

Author notes: This is my first story.

**XxOxX**

**Chapter 5**: Back to Rivendell…barely.

_A week after…_

Aragorn and Gimli finally reached Rivendell as quickly as they could. They had traveled without sleeping or eating. As they came to the border they both fell from their horses in exhaustion.

Elladan and Elrohir saw their foster brother and Gimli fall. They hurried over to see if they were well, but both were unconscious.

The twins asked the other scouts with them to take the two to the healers and for Mithrandir and Lord Elrond to meet them there.

As they came to the place of the healing house, Gandalf was already in the room and Elrond, their father, was waiting for them at the door.

"Was Legolas with them?" Elrond asked. He entered the room, followed by his sons, and closed the door quietly behind them.

"No, they came together and they looked very pale, like they had not eaten at all," Elladan said. "We need to make sure that when they wake they eat properly."

"I think we should ask them as soon as they wake up what exactly occurred. Until they do, nothing will enlighten us to the Prince's whereabouts, Mithrandir said.

The door opened, and a face glanced inside. He looked around to see if his lord was there and, when he saw that he was, he came inside and spoke.

"My lord" the servant said, "There is a messenger from Mirkwood."

"Just what I need right now," Lord Elrond muttered "Send him to my room. I will talk to him in private."

_In Elrond's study…_

The messenger was sitting in the chair waiting for Lord Elrond. He saw the door open and Lord Elrond entered. The messenger rose and bowed in respect to honour the ties that there were between the two kingdoms, especially after the death of the Queen of Mirkwood where Lord Elrond had done as much as he could to save her.

Elrond responded in kind and Elrond acknowledged the bow with a slight nod of his head.

"What news have you from Mirkwood?" Elrond asked him.

"My king fears for his son. Thranduil knows that Gandalf and the rest of the Fellowship have returned. He misses his only son, my lord," the messenger said.

"And there is more" the scout said, continuing, "The trees are dying within the King's realm." There was fear and concern in the messenger's voice.

Elrond frowned. 'Even when Legolas went with the Fellowship, the trees were still blooming,' he thought.

"What is wrong with your forest? Isn't it still blooming?" Elrond asked, and saw the scout look over the forest of Rivendell that was near to decay. The colour of the trees had started to change.

"It is the same as yours. The colours had begun to change like it was beginning to decay. Lord Elrond, I know you remember the time when Legolas began to speak and sing to the forest and hear what it said," the messenger said. "Now even in your forest things have worsened, and I'm afraid for the Lothlórien too. Something is wrong, my lord – I can see it in the sky and in the darkest night," the messenger finished.

"I need you to wait for me in the garden as I need to write a letter to your King. You'll have to bring it to him as soon as possible," Elrond said to the messenger.

The messenger nodded and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

As the door closed, Elrond set to writing the letter to his old and close friend. It did not take him long. Elrond wished that every time he invited Thranduil he did so for a happy occasion, not a bad one. Unfortunately, once again it seemed fate had conspired against him.

After he finished the letter, he went outside to give the letter to to the messenger and told him to give the letter to the King as soon as possible.

_Later the same day... at the healing house..._

As the last light of the day disappeared and darkness filled the sky, Aragorn and Gimli finally woke up.

After several minutes they noticed the worried looks that were directed at them.

"Are you well?" Lord Elrond asked.

"We are just exhausted and have barely eaten anything at all," Aragorn said.

As Elrond heard what his foster son said he called to his servant and asked for fresh food and water to be brought. After several minutes the servant brought a selection of food and a jug full of water.

After they ate and drank they rested for several minutes before answering the questions being directed at them.

"Where is Legolas? Has he already left this shore?" Gandalf asked them with worried expression.

"On the contrary, Gandalf," Aragorn said to the Wizard. Then looking at his foster father, he said, "We fear for him father."

"What is wrong?" Elrond asked, examining their faces and seeing the fear in their eyes.

"If you can start from the beginning, it will be much appreciated," Gandalf said.

"Firstly, here are his weapons," Aragorn said as he opened his pack and presented them with Legolas' weapons. As they saw the weapons they realized the gravity of the situation and prayed for the Valar to save the elf.

"Why do you have his weapons?" Elladan asked him.

"The stubborn elf threw them down and walked off angrily. One of us at least should had stayed with him, to protect him, now we do not even know if he is still alive or dead." Gimli finally spoke, sounding very guilty.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6: It begins…

Title: Never Forget Who You Are 6

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.

Rate: T

Summary: What happens if your best friend loses his memory? Will you stand behind him all the way or start to lose hope for him? And the big question is: Will Legolas remember anything at all, or will he be lost forever? But what evils are there, and why Legolas? You will need to find out.

Warning: Graphic violence/torture physically and mentally, OC's, angst. Character death.

Spoilers: Post ROTK. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

Author notes: This is my first story.

**XxOxX**

**Chapter 6**: It begins…

"The first night after you left Gandalf, the night was very chilly so we agreed that Legolas would take the first watch, but in the morning it was apparent to us that he did not wake us at all. He was worried about us. He sang all night long to keep us asleep and warm," Aragorn said.

"So, you want to tell us, that he sang to you all nightlong. And when he stopped singing did you feel cold?" Elrond asked him with a nervous tone to his voice, as if he knew something was wrong but was not certain.

"Yes, I guess so. I felt cold from time to time in the night. I woke up and found myself covered with a blanket and a cloak. Gimli was covered with two blankets," Aragorn said, confused, as he did not understand where the conversation was heading.

"And in the morning what happened?" Elrohir asked.

"Gimli saw him talking to his horse," Aragorn continued. "Then we resumed our trip. Gimli should continue with the story now as he was the last one who saw Legolas before he disappeared."

All the eyes now turned to regard Gimli. As he saw their look he lowered his eyes and stared at the bed.

"Legolas started to whisper something in Elvish to Arod and seemed unaware of what was happening around him, even when I started to shout at him to stop. I think that he did not notice or hear me at all. So I shouted at Aragorn to come over to us. I turned my head to see Aragorn coming, and when Aragorn reached us, I turned back to see if Legolas was still sitting on the horse, but he had just vanished. We did not see him until the sunset and darkness had descended upon us, when we discovered him asleep in a clearing."

Gimli paused, and looked over at Aragorn before addressing him.

"Aragorn, you were wondering about something that you saw. You should ask them about that, maybe they'll know."

Aragorn nodded and then spoke to the others in the room.

"When the darkness fell I stared up at the sky and saw there was no moon – only clouds and two bright stars. That is all I saw. Father, is there a meaning to this?" Aragorn asked, staring at his father, who now wore a troubled expression.

"And then what happened?" Gandalf asked.

"There was a glow in the middle of the forest, so we decided to go and see what it was. When we got there, we found Legolas lying on the ground. His eyes were wide open and his hands were across his chest. He seemed to be in another world but, after I examined him, I discovered that he was in fact sleeping. So Gimli took the first watch and woke me as soon as Legolas started to wake up," Aragorn said. "As he woke up he sat up and rested against a tree. He stared at us like…like we were his enemies. Suddenly he spoke and looked at us with a confused expression, " said Aragorn, as he looked at his father.

"He…what?" Elrond asked with confusion in his voice "What did he ask you?"

"He asked us questions about who we were and who he was," Gimli said with a shocked tone and continued: "So are we going to save the elf?"

"Where is Arwen?" Aragorn asked suddenly, and Gimli looked at him with an angry expression about the change in topic.

"Arwen has been in Lothlórien. She is due to return shortly," Elrond said.

Gandalf looked over at Elrond and Elrond nodded to him. Gimli and Aragorn saw them but said nothing.

"Master dwarf, is there something that we can do for you?" Elrond asked him suddenly and stared at the dwarf, who was surprised at the question.

"Not now my lord," Gimli spoke and then added a thank you.

"As you wish _mellon_. Gandalf already spoke to the council and informed me about you and Legolas and your friendship," Elrond said. "Gimli I want to see you and Aragorn resting. Tomorrow you need to regain your strength." It was the healer in him coming to the fore.

The two nodded in acceptance.

End of Chapter 6.

**Elvish – English:**

_Mellon_ –friend


	7. Chapter 7: Love is in the air

Title: Never Forget Who You Are 7

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.

Rate: T

Summary: What happens if your best friend loses his memory? Will you stand behind him all the way or start to lose hope for him? And the big question is: Will Legolas remember anything at all, or will he be lost forever? But what evils are there, and why Legolas? You will need to find out.

Warning: Graphic violence/torture physically and mentally, OC's, angst. Character death.

Spoilers: Post ROTK. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

Author notes: This is my first story.

**XxOxX**

**Chapter 7**: Love is in the air

Arwen entered the room and looked for her lover. She spotted him on the bed and ran over to him. She then turned to her father and bowed to him. Looking around she saw her brothers, Gandalf and a dwarf.

'Where is Legolas? Why are his weapons here?' she thought to herself. She looked over to her father as if she was going to ask him the question. He avoided her searching eyes in the hope that she would not.

"Father what is going on?" Arwen asked, looking over at Gimli. "And what is he doing in our realm?" Arwen continued, a slight touch of anger in her voice.

"Arwen, things have changed after the war and Gimli is what Legolas has called elvellon. It is said that Legolas knows him better than his own brothers," Elrohir said to his sister before Elrond could respond.

"What has happened to them?" she asked, indicating the patients on the bed. "And where is Legolas? Is there something wrong that you are not telling me?" Arwen was now quite worried.

"Come Arwen, we will tell you outside while they take the rest they need," Elladan said, and the trio left the room.

As they left Elrond, closed the door and turned to say something to Aragorn and Gimli but, before he could, Gandalf halted him.

"Father what troubles you so much?" Aragorn asked, casting the elf a concerned look.

"I'm afraid that I cannot say right now until I can be sure what the problem is and how I'm going to solve it," Elrond said, looking over at Gandalf. "Can you please join me in my study, Gandalf?" Elrond asked him softly.

"As you wish my friend," Gandalf said, and then followed Elrond to his study and left Aragorn and Gimli alone in their thoughts.

It did not take long before weariness claimed them both and they fell asleep. First nothing stirred and there was quiet. Then Aragorn woke at the snoring of his friend so he threw off his covers and walked out of the room. He found himself outside and he took several deep breaths to relax himself. He looked to the sky and again there was no moon – only two bright stars and several clouds that seemed as if they were hiding something, but what he did not know.

Memories of the earlier events filled his mind, and the last imagine was that of Legolas looking at them in confusion as if he did not know them.

"Estel!"

He heard his name being called and turned around to see who sought him. He saw his lover with a worried look on her face. From him she could not hide what she felt.

They shared everything in their lives. They kissed softly, grateful to be in each other's arms, but the worry for their friend made them unable to completely relax and blend themselves into the moment.

"Estel, I have _gostannen _for him," Arwen said softly to her beloved.

Aragorn nodded to her. They kissed softly, all their love given within that kiss. They separated from each other with sad eyes, and tiredness swept Aragorn.

Arwen stepped back from her lover and escorted him to the healing room to rest.

The night was young and tomorrow there was a great many important things that would have to be done.

Elrond saw his daughter and his beloved foster son together, but he said nothing. He saw their love and knew that it was beyond anything he could do, so he had accepted the lovers, and knew that before the war his daughter had given up his immortality for him. He was happy for them; they were so happy.

He looked up at the sky and thought about what Aragorn had told him: 'there was no moon in the sky – only two bright stars'. When he looked at the sky he saw that there was no moon – only several clouds and, instead of the two bright stars that Aragorn saw, Elrond saw there were only seven bright stars.

He began to worry. His concern for Thranduil's son increased. He knew Legolas well. He remembered the first time he helped bear the young child from his _nana_,who had died several minutes after the childbirth. The child had lost his _nana, _Thranduil wife, and now Thranduil faced the possibility of losing his son as well.

End of Chapter 7.

**Elvish – English:**

_Nana – _mother

_Gostannen - _feared


	8. Chapter 8: A letter from an old friend

Title: Never Forget Who You Are 8

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.

Rate: T

Summary: What happens if your best friend loses his memory? Will you stand behind him all the way or start to lose hope for him? And the big question is: Will Legolas remember anything at all, or will he be lost forever? But what evils are there, and why Legolas? You will need to find out.

Warning: Graphic violence/torture physically and mentally, OC's, angst. Character death.

Spoilers: Post ROTK. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

Author notes: This is my first story.

**XxOxX**

**Chapter 8**: A letter from an old friend.

_Traveling to Rivendell…_

Thranduil was on the way to Rivendell. He had left as soon as he read the letter from his friend, who he hadn't seen since his wife died.

The night was unnaturally cold and the guards began to shiver. Thranduil watched them but he said nothing. He was worried terribly about his son, his only son. After his wife departed from him he had given his beloved son everything. He remembered the first time that he gave him a bow and quiver of arrows and watched his son as he shot and practiced. His heart was so full of pride that he felt it would burst. Then when the creature Gollum escaped, he sent Legolas to Rivendell as a punishment for losing the horrible creature. That had been the last time he had seen his son. Now he missed him so very much that he would do whatever it took to see his son back home.

He paused and took a deep breath as he looked over at the forest, and he remembered Legolas's unique gift. When Legolas was in the forest the trees sang to him all the time and Legolas spoke and sang to them. The forest was always blooming when he was around. But now the forest was quiet and the leaves were already beginning to decay and fall to the grass as the cold wind came and the color of the trees turned to yellow.

'Something is wrong. Oh Legolas, I hope that I will see you again,' he thought to himself, and closed his eyes as if in pain.

He had read the letter over and over again and could not believe what he read.

'_Dear Thranduil_,

_I'm sorry that I have to write to you like this to inform you of a matter concerning your son. I am afraid that I have to tell you that your son did not come back with the rest of the Fellowship. The hobbits have returned to the Shire. Gandalf the White had already returned here and Aragorn, your son and the dwarf were on their way back but only two arrived back here in Rivendell –my foster son, and the dwarf._

_Cormamin niuve tenna'ta elea lle au'. _

_Healer and your friend in soul and heart _

Lord Elrond of Rivendell. " 

The king watched the guards patrol the camp as the others rested. He looked up at the sky and saw that there was no moon. He wondered why since it was meant to be a full moon tonight. He saw several clouds and eight bright stars

After pondering this he finally sought sleep, as he knew that he would get his answers as soon as he reached Rivendell.

End of Chapter 8.

**Elvish – English:**

_Cormamin niuve tenna'ta elea lle au'. - My heart shall weep until it sees thee again._


	9. Chapter 9: Gimli, where is my son?

Title: Never Forget Who You Are 9

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta-s: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.

Rate: T

Summary: What happens if your best friend loses his memory? Will you stand behind him all the way or start to lose hope for him? And the big question is: Will Legolas remember anything at all, or will he be lost forever? But what evils are there, and why Legolas? You will need to find out.

Warning: Graphic violence/torture physically and mentally, OC's, angst. Character death.

Spoilers: Post ROTK. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

Author notes: This is my first story.

**XxOxX**

**Chapter 9**: Gimli, where is my son?

_In Rivendell a week later, at sunrise…_

The royal party had entered Rivendell, lead by two of the sentries from the border. One of the sentries departed from the group, and went straight to Lord Elrond.

"What is the matter?" Elrond asked him.

"King Thranduil is here, with his guards," the sentry said. "He is waiting in the garden, my Lord."

Elrond left the house, and was on his way to the garden to welcome the King.

When Arwen awoke, she got up and immediately started looking for her father, but he was not found in his room. Going outside, she saw her father in the garden.

"Father, is there something wrong?" Arwen asked him.

"I'm afraid so, my child," he said softly to her. "King Thranduil has arrived. He fears for his son, but no one knows what has happened to Legolas – not even Gandalf. At this stage we can only guess what happened, but we won't know for sure until we find Legolas. And I hope we find him soon," he finished, staring at his daughter

There was a moment's silence, and then Elrond started to remember something, something about the forest.

"Arwen, when you were in Lothlórien, was the forest still blooming?" her father asked her suddenly.

"Nay, father. Even Galadriel did not know what happened, and the mirror showed nothing," Arwen said. She noticed that her father now wore a worried look on his face. "Why do you ask?"

"I fear that it somehow concerns Legolas, but why I do not know," he said to her softly. He still wore a worried look on his face.

"I'm going to welcome my old friend," he said to his daughter, as he began to walk towards the garden. Remembering something, he stopped and turned to his daughter and said: "Do not tell Gimli!"

He continued to walk towards the garden, and Arwen saw her brothers approaching.

"Good morning, brothers," Arwen said to them and continued: "How fare you this morning?" She tried to smile, but found it hard.

"Fine, sister. Where is father?" Elladan asked, afraid that something had happened.

"He is busy right now," she said and continued before they started to ask a lot of questions: "The King of Mirkwood has arrived, and father has gone to welcome him."

"Who has come, my Lady?"

'Oh no,' Arwen thought as she heard Gimli' voice.

"King Thranduil is here," Elladan mentioned, and saw Gimli pale.

"How are you faring, my friend?" Elrohir asked the dwarf.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern," Gimli said.

In the meantime, Aragorn had joined his brothers and his love, and heard Gimli's last words.

"What have I missed?" he asked.

"Legolas' father arrived…" Elladan said, and his young twin continued the sentence: "Father is talking with him right now. As for Gandalf, I didn't see him, but I'm sure that he is there too, I have a feeling about that."

"Look!" Gimli said, pointing behind the twins, and they all saw Elrond and Gandalf, followed closely by the Mirkwood king.

Thranduil saw the twins, Aragorn and Arwen, and the dwarf. He examined the dwarf and, looking into his heart, saw that it contained a lot of love and worry. He nodded to the dwarf with understanding.

"Elrond, I would like to use your study if I may. I wish to speak with the dwarf alone," Thranduil said softly.

The King and the dwarf followed Elrond as he led them to the room. Once he had shown them inside, he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

"As I know from Gandalf, you know my son very well, that you were almost like a brother to him. Is this true?" the King asked him.

"It is, my Lord. I care for him a lot, and I worry for him," Gimli said to the King.

"What happened to my son, Gimli?" Thranduil asked him softly.

"I wish I knew, my Lord," Gimli answered, eyes downcast.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of. You should not feel guilty, Master Dwarf," said the King.

Gimli was surprised to hear the King's words and, looking over to the King, was shocked by what he saw.

"So, we are even. But, your highness, we are now back at the beginning. We need to find your son. We do not even know if he is alive or not, and he does not have any of his weapons," said Gimli, anger evident in his voice.

Now Thranduil was shocked. He looked at Gimli, and for a moment he could not say a word.

"W…What?" the King yelled at Gimli. "Did you just say that he is alone somewhere without his weapons? Why?" the King asked angrily, and saw Gimli staring at the floor.

"King Thranduil, did Gandalf tell you anything about your son?" Gimli asked him softly, and stared directly into the King's eyes.

"Nay, Master Gimli. He did not tell me anything about my son," Thranduil said to him. Staring at Gimli, the King continued: "Forgive me, I am not myself lately."

"Your highness, there nothing to forgive. We are all worried about your son," Gimli said to him gracefully.

"Master Gimli, I would appreciate it if you can call me Thranduil, because I am not the King here. Now I am looking for my son," Thranduil said to Gimli softly.

"It seems to me that the 'apple did not fall far from the tree'," Gimli said to the King softly.

"What do you mean by that, Master Gimli?" Thranduil asked with suspicion in his voice, staring at the dwarf.

"It is a riddle, Thranduil. It means that you and your son are so much alike," Gimli said to him.

"Legolas and I are friends in both heart and soul, and I miss your son very much." Gimli finished, a worried expression on his face.

"I miss him too," Thranduil said, and groaned. "Isn't there something that we should be doing?" he asked. Gimli could hear the despair in the King's voice.

"Thranduil, may I ask you something?" Gimli asked him. Thranduil nodded.

"Is there a way that our race will _ertha_?" Gimli asked him.

"_Lle quena I'lambe tel' Eldalie_?" Thranduil was surprised to hear Elvish from the dwarf, and used the question as a test.

"Aye, my Lord, your son taught me well. But I'm worried about him, and I'm wondering if we can unite our races to help find him," said Gimli, staring at the King with hope in his eyes.

"Legolas taught you well, Gimli," Thranduil said to him gently. Continuing, he stated: "We should have a council here in Imladris before we start our journey. I will send word to my people, and you to yours. As soon as they arrive here, we will begin our council."

Gimli nodded to the King, and made his way to the door. He started to open it, but Thranduil stopped him. "Wait, Gimli!" Thranduil said to him. He continued: "We should go together, not alone, to show that the races can unite, and that peace will reign in Middle-earth."

"Forgive me, my Lord," Gimli said.

"There is nothing to forgive, my friend," Thranduil said to him softly.

"May I asked you another question, my Lord?" Gimli asked him.

"Aye, Master Dwarf," Thranduil answered, a smile on his face.

"Can I ride with you? I…I mean on the same horse, my Lord,"Gimli asked him hesitantly.

"As you wish, my friend," said Thranduil, the smile still on his face.

End of Chapter 9.

**Elvish – English:**

_Lle quena I'lambe tel' Eldalie? _- Do you speak Elvish?

_Ertha_ – unite


	10. Chapter 10: Council of Elrond second r

Title: Never Forget Who You Are 10

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Rate: T

Summary: What happens if your best friend loses his memory? Will you stand behind him all the way or start to lose hope for him? And the big question is: Will Legolas remember anything at all, or will he be lost forever? But what evils are there, and why Legolas? You will need to find out.

Warning: Graphic violence/torture physically and mentally, OC's, angst. Character death.

Spoilers: Post ROTK. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

Author notes: This is my first story.

Credit & Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.

**Chapter 10**: Council of Elrond - second round

The journey was delayed to allow for the council. For the first time since the dark days, the two different races were again re-uniting.

_After two weeks..._

It was morning. The sun was shining, the air fresh. The council of Elrond began.

"We are here today to unite two races: the Dwarves and the Elves," Elrond said to them, all the while looking at them. Continuing, he said: "You already did the first step by coming here to Imladris. Now you just need to agree that the two races will unite, and that there will be peace in Middle-Earth.

"I know that many of you will have a friend who, in the end, became like a brother to you. Ask Gimli – he will tell you, as will Legolas. Unfortunately we cannot ask Legolas as he is missing." Elrond's tone was full of worry. He looked over to his old friend, and saw that Thranduil was now weeping. Gimli was trying to comfort him.

Gimli raised his voice. "At the last council I said 'Never Trust an Elf'. I want you to forget that I ever said this, because it is not true. It is true that I did not trust him at first, but that did not stop Legolas from saving my life on more than one occasion. I owe him more than I can say." Gimli looked at Thranduil, and said to him: "Your son, your highness, is friendly, loyal to his friends, and would sacrifice himself to save another instead of himself."

Turning back to the other members of the council, Gimli continued: "You can see, my friends, how one elf could change the course of history. I'm still alive – he did not kill me, and I did not kill him."

After Gimli finished his speech, silence reigned. Gimli looked at each of the members – the elves, with hope on their faces, and the other dwarves, who all wore shocked expressions, not believing what he said.

Elrond broke the silence. "The dark days are now behind us, and the ring of power has finally been destroyed. The past is the past – we must move into the future by making peace and uniting the races."

"Do you feel the air? Do you see the forest? Something is dying; there is a new evil arising. If we want to survive, we have to work together," Elrond said. He saw both the dwarves and elves nodding their agreement.

"Tommorow we will ride to Lothlórien to begin the search for Thranduil' son. Tonight there will be a feast to celebrate the union between the two races," said Elrond, and the council was declared over.

Elrond watched as one by one they left the council, until only two were left.

"Come, my friend," Gimli said to Thranduil.

The agony had not left Thranduil's face since he had heard the name of his missing son. Upon hearing Gimli's voice he looked at Gimli.

"_Hannon le_, Gimli, son of Gloin," Thranduil said to Gimli, appreciating the support that Gimli had given him.

Gimli nodded and, helping the king to stand, escorted Thranduil to his room, staying with the king as he rested.

"Aragorn, Gimli is with Thranduil; can you please ask him to join me in my study, as I wish to speak with him," the lord said to his foster son.

Making his way to Thranduil's room, he knocked on the door.

"The door is open." Aragorn heard the shout and opened the door, entering the room.

He bowed to the king, and said to Gimli: "Forgive me for disturbing you, but my father wishes to speak with you."

"Rest some more; I will be back soon," Gimli said to Thranduil, who nodded to him.

Aragorn and Gimli left the room, and Gimli closed the door quietly after him, then proceeded to follow Aragorn.

Elrond approached Gimli as he entered the study, followed by Aragorn.

"Gimli, you took a big step at the council today. I can see that Thranduil, like his son, values your friendship," Elrond said to him softly.

"_Hannon le_, my lord," Gimli said to Elrond.

Elrond nodded to him, and said: "You may go now, and prepare yourself for tonight's feast and the journey to Lothlórien. We will have a long day tomorrow, but we must find Legolas soon." Elrond saw Gimli nodding to him in agreement.

_NFWYA10_

_**At night…The feast began…**_

'Is this really happening?' Elrond thought to himself, and a smile appeared on his face.

He saw Gimli walk in after Thranduil and sit down on the chairs that been arranged by the elves of Imladris.

"Gimli!"

Gimli turned around when he heard the voice and saw his brother, Sarin, walking over to him with a strange look on his face.

"What is it, Sarin?" Gimli began to panic a little.

"I…I…" Sarin felt ashamed of himself; he couldn't say the words that he wanted to say to his brother.

Gimli came closer to his brother and tried to cheer him up. "Come now, brother, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Gimli asked.

"I… I… I want to feel as you are… I… mean about the elves, that we were like a brother to the prince, and to his father," Sarin managed to say. He saw the smile on his brother's face, and saw Thranduil over Gimli's shoulder coming closer to him. All of a sudden, he felt dizzy and couldn't feel his legs, then the darkness overtook him and he fainted.

After several minutes Sarin opened his eyes, his nose twitching after smelling the powder that Lord Elrond had held under his nose. He could feel his brother's hand on his shoulder, and saw the worried look on Gimli's face.

"Sarin, how are you faring?" Gimli asked his brother.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" Sarin asked him.

"You are in the healing room. You fainted," Gimli said to his brother. Turning to Lord Elrond, Gimli asked: "My Lord, do you know why he fainted?"

"I think that he was just excited. This event would not have happened in the dark days, when elves and dwarves did not like or trust each other. Turning to Gimli's brother, Lord Elrond asked: "Sarin, how you faring? Can you stand?"

Sarin, supported by his brother, stood, and walked to the door.

"Healed very fast, I should say," Elrond mentioned, as a smile appeared on his face.

"Let us go back to the feast, we have a long day tomorrow," said Sarin as he opened the door.

Sarin, Gimli, Lord Elrond, and King Thranduil left the healing room and were on the way back to the dining hall to continue the celebration when they saw Gandalf raise his staff and cry out in the black speech, as if he were speaking to someone, before speaking in Sindarin. Aragorn was standing next to the maia, and he began to translate Gandalf's words:

"No, Legolas don't! Do not…" Aragorn stopped talking and stared at the wizard. He suddenly realised what was going on, and continued to translate Gandalf's words, looking at the others helplessly: "…follow the voice! He is NOT your father… No!"

Elrond saw that Gandalf's face was pale, and when he came closer to the maia, he could see the tears falling down Gandalf's cheeks.

"Gandalf? What just happened?" Aragorn asked him.

"I fear that an ancient evil has come back to claim what he considers his own," Gandalf said weakly as he stared at the floor.

End of Chapter 10.

**Elvish – English:**

_Hannon le_ - Thank you


	11. Chapter 11: The Bait is Taken

Title: Never Forget Who You Are 11

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Rate: T

Summary: What happens if your best friend loses his memory? Will you stand behind him all the way or start to lose hope for him? And the big question is: Will Legolas remember anything at all, or will he be lost forever? But what evils are there, and why Legolas? You will need to find out.

Warning: Graphic violence/torture physically and mentally, OC's, angst. Character death.

Spoilers: Post ROTK. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

Author notes: This is my first story.

Credit & Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.

**Chapter 11**: The Bait is Taken

The Elf was wandering aimlessly when he heard a voice speak clearly in his mind: "Come to me, my son…" Legolas thought the voice would lead him home, and followed the instructions that were whispered to him. As he left the woods, he heard another voice that came from somewhere else: "Come to me… Come to daddy."

A strange feeling passed through Legolas as he approached to the black gate, then the feeling passed and Legolas didn't think any more about it. Soon he was surrounded by orcs who was led him inside Mordor.

"Did you take his weapons?"

"He had none, Master," the leader of the orcs said.

Legolas stared where he thought he heard the voice, and saw nothing. It was as if they were talking to a ghost.

"Good. Very good," the voice said. There was confusion on Legolas' face as he still could not see anyone. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of the startled Elf.

'You are mine, my son,' the figure thought, and smiled.

He saw there was a shadow covering Legolas' soul and mind. He tried to take away the shadow, but it was no use.

"So, your name is Legolas?" he asked the Elf in front of him.

"That is what some strangers told me, but I did not really listen to them," Legolas said.

"Indeed, your name is Legolas. They say you are the son of Thranduil, but you are not. You are MY son!"

Legolas looked at the figure standing before him. "You are my father? Can I call you father?" Legolas asked him.

"Yes, you can call me father; I would love for you to call me that." A face then appeared, though Legolas could not see it very clearly.

"Let me show you your new kingdom; as my heir, you will rule it." The figure before Legolas became more solid, and the Elf was able to see him very clearly; it was like seeing himself in a mirror.

"The orcs will do whatever you tell them; if you want an Elf or Dwarf to torture, they will catch them for you, my son," the figure said.

"Then I want you to love me," Legolas said.

"That I can not give you. You are needed for another purposes. Take him to his room!" the figure ordered the guards.

Legolas was shocked by the words. "Father?" He struggled against the guards who were dragging him away. "Father!" he yelled. But there was no answer.

"We have a puppet to play with," the orcs said, staring at the Elf.

Legolas was frightened now; he did not know what was happening. He was frightened of the orcs, and felt very alone.

"Father?" he whispered. All he wanted was love, but there was none.

End of Chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12: Wrath of Orcs, Pain of Fathe

Title: Never Forget Who You Are 12

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Rate: T

Summary: What happens if your best friend loses his memory? Will you stand behind him all the way or start to lose hope for him? And the big question is: Will Legolas remember anything at all, or will he be lost forever? But what evils are there, and why Legolas? You will need to find out.

Warning: Graphic violence/torture physically and mentally, OC's, angst. Character death.

Spoilers: Post ROTK. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

Author notes: This is my first story.

Credit & Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.

**Chapter 12**: Wrath of Orcs, Pain of Father

"Tied him!" The leader of the orcs ordered.

The orcs tied the elf hard as they could. Then there was a smile appeared from the orcs, as they were ready to beat him all over the body.

"Leave him alive," a voice was heard outside the room.

"We will, Master, we will…" the leader of the orcs said cunning, as he signed to the orcs to beat the elf.

Pain was shown over Legolas' face, pain and confused; he did not know why his father do this to him, what he have done wrong? That he did not know…

"Please stop," he whispered to the orcs, but only smiled appeared over their faces, it seemed they did not even care of him.

Blood was spread from Legolas' body, the orcs were happy to see it, as the smell of the blood touch their noses.

"He wants Us to stop…" One of the orcs said and laugh of the elf's words.

"Then let us stop…" another orc said cunning.

For a moment there was a sigh of relief of Legolas, but it was not for long.

Silence was covered the room; Legolas stared each orc as he was still tied, fear was shown his face very clearly, as he was fear that they will beat him again.

Orcs came closer over to the tied elf, and they deeply stared on him, as they could sense his fear, Legolas did not know what are they planning for him.

There was a silence scream as they covered his mouth and start to beat him again and again, despite his condition.

Legolas wish to himself time after time that his father will save him, that wish gave him a little hope.

The orcs stopped as their was a sharp voice and left the room; leaved the tied elf trampled in his blood.

_NFWYA12_

Outside the room, he saw in his vision how the dwarf was called for help to save the king from death, he knew that the bond between them go strong as Legolas' mom died, he was determined to break it apart.

He would do anything to do the same pain that Thranduil made to him, even to kill his son.

_NFWYA12_

In the border of Rivendel, as the fellowship; elves, man, dwarves and a wizard were about to leave.

"Gimli?" Elrond called, and was no surprised to look the dwarf walking through next to Thranduil.

"Go," Thranduil said to Gimli as Elrond call. Gimli nod and walked over Elrond.

"Yes, my lord?" Gimli asked.

"How is Thranduil? I fear for him," Elrond asked.

"He still can not believe that Legolas gone after unfamilar voice, and he can not understand how his son, can not remember his voice," Gimli explained.

"Watch him," Elrond said to him softly, and added, "Let us hope that nothing wrong happen to Legolas,"

"I hope so too, my lord," Gimli said.

"We should get ready to leave," Elrond said as he walked over his horse and mount himself up.

Gimli saw that King Thranduil is waited for him to mount both of them on the horse and leaved Rivendel.

Thranduil mount Gimli to the horse, then he mounted himself and was ready to go and lead the pack, until there was a pain in his head; he heard in his mind voices, he could hear Legolas' screams, it pains for him.

Thranduil puts his hands over his forhead and began to scream, all he wanted that the pain will go, but it did not stop, it continued to be even more worse, and started to scream.

"AHHHH…" Thranduil screams almost made Gimli fell from the horse.

"Thranduil, my lord?" Gimli asked.

Pain and sorrow was shown on Thranduil face, as his head; he could heard the ring of the bell were strong in his head, that it was going to burst.

"Lord Elrond?" Gimli called from despair.

Elrond turned around and saw the helpless look that was shown on Gimli' face, then he saw why… he saw his old friend in his pain.

Elrond got down from his horse and called for his foster son.

"What is it father?" Aragorn asked.

"Lead them over Lórien," Elrond said and added, "I will come soon with Thranduil, take Lord Gimli with you,"

Elrond said and walked over Thranduil and Gimli.

Elrond helped to the dwarf get down from the horse, and said "Leave, go with Aragorn,"

Gimli nod, and walked over his friend, who was worried too, despite the last situation.

Aragorn moved his hand over Gimli shoulder and squeeze it for support.

_NFWYA12_

_**Mordor**_

"Everything going as they planned…" The figure said and laughed.

End of Chapter 12.

-------+++++++++

Special warning would taking place in next chapter, i give you a first warning.

Keep smiling & Happy Holidays


	13. Chapter 13: From Bad to Worse

Title: Never Forget Who You Are 13

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Rate: T

Summary: What happens if your best friend loses his memory? Will you stand behind him all the way or start to lose hope for him? And the big question is: Will Legolas remember anything at all, or will he be lost forever? But what evils are there, and why Legolas? You will need to find out.

Warning: Graphic violence/torture physically and mentally, OC's, angst. Character death.

Spoilers: Post ROTK. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

Author notes: This is my first story.

Credit & Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.

**Chapter 13**: From Bad to Worse

'Gandalf must know what has happened; where is he?' Gimli thought as he rode with Aragorn.

"What troubles you, my dear friend?" Aragorn asked, noticing how Gimli sat on the horse with his arms holding Aragorn tightly. Gimli said nothing.

"Gimli, is there something that troubles you?" Aragorn asked. Gimli seemed to be holding on to him tighter. Still there was no answer from the dwarf.

'I will ask him when we get there,' Aragorn thought. He turned and looked at Arwen, comforted to see his love. When she smiled at him, he smiled back.

That night Aragorn approached Gandalf about Gimli. The dwarf seemed to be in another world – not even his brother could get him to talk.

Gandalf smoked his pipe and watched Aragorn walk anxiously, talking about Gimli.

"Gandalf, I have never seen Gimli like this. I am worried about him," Aragorn said, his voice trembling slightly from the cold. The Maia did not say anything, waiting for Aragorn to finish.

"Help me Gandalf! He must know we want to help him, that we too, want to find Legolas," Aragorn said.

"Aragorn," Gandalf said softly. He took a heavy puff from the pipe before continuing: "When he will feels ready he will speak; do not push him to do it."

Yet each night, Gimli still did not say anything, and did not appear to listen to anyone who tried to speak to him.

_NFWYA13_

Aragorn remembered the golden leaves when they first arrived in Lothlórien in their journey with Fellowship. Now he and Gimli noticed the decaying leaves and the ugliness surrounding them.

As they rode into the woods, they all the Lady's voice: "The time is dark, an ancient evil has arisen. The choice to live or die depends on who seeks it."

Gimli was not happy to hear her words. The last sentence frightened him. 'What does she mean?' he thought.

Aragorn could barely breathe because Gimli held him so tightly. He was tired and wanted Gimli to talk.

"Gimli?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes?" Gimli asked, startled as he was deep in thought.

"Are you trying to do what the war did not – kill me?" Aragorn grinned at him.

Gimli realised he was holding Aragorn very tightly, and released his hold.

"Sorry," Gimli said. "I… I do not know what is happening to me. I am sorry."

"Gimli, my dear friend," Aragorn said. "I know that you are worried about Thranduil and Legolas, but to save them from that evil we need each other's support. If there is anything wrong, if you suspect something, you can tell me."

"Aragorn, I am not a child," Gimli stated, "although I let my thoughts control my actions lately after what happened to Thranduil."

"I know, I felt it around my chest." Aragorn grinned.

_NFWYA13_

_**Mordor**_

The figure walked into the room where Legolas was being held. There were open wounds on the elf, and he was in pain. The air smelt of blood.

Legolas' face was twisted with sorrow and pain; but his eyes showed some hope and faith.

"Do you think I came because I love you?" the figure said.

Legolas could only nod. He could not say anything, as he was in too much pain.

"Well… I guess I do have a some feelings for you, but not love," he said.

Legolas tried to swallow, tried to ignore his pain, because he could not forget the last words he was told before his father sent him to this room.

"B…but you said to me that I am your heir… why are … you doing this?" he asked fearfully.

"How dare you speak without my permission?" the figure asked angrily. Legolas cowered and did not reply. He was afraid now to say anything, in case his father sent in the orcs again to beat him.

The figure puts his hands on Legolas' knees and pushed down hard, only stopping when he heard the bones crack. He had made sure that if by accident the orcs let him go, the elf couldn't walk.

Legolas swallowed and did not cry out, bearing the horrible pain. His eyes were filled with fear and anger against his father. He felt useless.

The figure moved away from the elf, and began to laugh.

Legolas did not know why he was laughing, and he tried to ignore it. But the laughter was echoing in his head.

"You can not ignore me," the figure said, and came closer to Legolas.

Legolas' eyes grew wide, showing more fear, and then he quickly shut them, readying himself for more pain. He was ready to die.

_NFWYA13_

_**Gladden River**_

Elrond sat behind Thranduil, stopping from falling. He was worried about the king's condition – he had been in a great deal of pain throughout the journey. Elrond tried to do his best to ease his friend's pain, but nothing seemed to work.

Elrond knew what Gandalf knew, about the enemy that stood in front of them. He knew what faced them, and knew the company would not rest until the enemy had been destroyed. Only then would Legolas and Thranduil's souls be free. But there was nothing to be done right now; neither the company nor Gandalf were there.

He felt lonely.

Elrond dismounted before carefully taking Thranduil down from the horse. He held the king in his arms, carrying him to the golden sand near the river and laying him down.

The Elf-lord scanned the area around them; he felt the cold wind biting through his clothing. He saw how the light vanished slowly from the sky; he saw the brown leaves falling around them. And he saw the stars.

One of the stars seemed to be fading.

Elrond made a camp next to the river. He found some wood and made a fire, then sat and watched Thranduil.

Thranduil's eyes were shut, and his head was moving from side to side.

"Legolas," he said as tears squeezed through the shuttered eyes."No…" His voice raised slightly, but then faded again.

Elrond moved towards the king and begged him to fight the evil, to ignore the voice in his head, and to ignore the pain, but it seemed Thranduil did not even hear him. He watched his friend, wishing he could take away his pain. 'He suffers enough,' he thought to himself.

'Why is **he** doing this?' Elrond thought. He lay down, his thoughts fading as tiredness claimed him.

During the night, Thranduil woke up frightened. In his mind he could reach out with his hands to touch his wounded son and bring Legolas back to him, to hold him close, but in truth he could not do that.

The screaming he heard seemed to fade.

Thranduil could barely move; moving his limbs was painful, and he shuddered when he heard a bone crack.

The laughter started from nowhere, and the pain became worse. Elrond woke up when he felt Thranduil shuddering, and noticed straight away something was wrong.

Thranduil felt the pull of Mandos' Halls. Tired and in pain, he gave up fighting, and his soul left his body.

Elrond moved his hand to the king's neck to find his pulse, but there was nothing. He closed his eyes, wishing Gandalf was with them. The Maia could have saved Thranduil from the Halls, rescued him from the darkness. But Gandalf was not there. He was at least five days away; he would not be able to change Thranduil's condition.

The Elf-lord felt the his loss of his best friend, and began to cry. He cried on the lost friendship. He cried for Thranduil's son, suffering under the hands of an enemy they thought would never return. But it seemed he had used Sauron to come back.

Elrond remembered something about Thranduil's past – something about the king's wife. He remembered himself saying and laughing: "You always had bad taste in women, my dear friend," before adding: "and yet, you have a beautiful son, a pure gift from nature and the Valar."

So lost was Elrond in his grief that he had not heard the noises around him. He had not heard the orcs, their laughter, their swords. They surrounded him and the king, and when he realised what was happening, it was too late.

_NFWYA13_

_**Lothlórien **_

Gandalf heard a strange noise and stood up from where he was sitting on the cliff. In his mind's eye he could see orcs, their weapons raised…and flames…

"Aragorn!" Gandalf called, his mind otherwise focused on what he was seeing

"What is it, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked as he came closer to him.

"I can see orcs…flames…they are attacking your father, but I can not see Thranduil. I fear for them," Gandalf said.

"WHAT?" Aragorn said worried. He moved away, wanting to leave and find Elrond and Thranduil so he could help them – his father especially was the a light in the dark for him.

"Wait," Gandalf called.

"Why?" Aragorn asked.

"You cannot ride alone Aragorn – you are a King. You will need to take some of the others with you," Gandalf explained.

"Very well. I will take Gimli and my brothers with me," Aragorn said and walked away.

Gandalf walked after him, and told the dwarves they were needed for a battle. He felt Aragorn would need more than just Gimli and the twins to help him, and he had no intention of staying behind.

"This is our chance," Sarin said, feeling the energy course through his body. He was ready to fight with the elves. At his words the other dwarves prepared themselves.

Aragorn walked away from the others, tears in his eyes. He was afraid for his father and Thranduil.

Arwen came closer to him and took his face in his hands before kissing him.

"Hannon le…" Aragorn said as he tried to fight the falling tears.

"Shh…" Arwen tried to comfort him.

There was silence.

Gimli coughed, and the silence was broken.

"Save father," Arwen said, afraid she would lose her father as well.

"I will," Aragorn said as he swallowed his tears. He walked to his horse. "Let's ride," he said. He helped Gimli up before he mounted. With the Flame of Anor giving them a little light, Aragorn and Gandalf led the group into the darkness.

_NFWYA13_

_**Mordor**_

The figure puts his hand over Legolas' head, and felt the pressure in his veins. The elf's hair was covered in blood, his face was badly beaten.

The figure could feel Legolas' pain from the broken bones, as well as his fear and anger.

"You are not so beautiful now," he said.

Some orcs came into the room and heard what the figure had said.

"Master…" the leader said.

The figure turned around, a questioning look in his face, for they disturbed him in his work.

"You should give him to us…" the leader said, adding: "We will turn him into one of us."

"Where is the other group?" the figure asked.

"They wait for your order," the leader said.

"Good…" the figure said as he smiled.

End of Chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14: Claim of a wounded soul

Title: Never Forget Who You Are 14

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Rate: T

Summary: What happens if your best friend loses his memory? Will you stand behind him all the way or start to lose hope for him? And the big question is: Will Legolas remember anything at all, or will he be lost forever? But what evils are there, and why Legolas? You will need to find out.

Warning: Graphic violence/torture physically and mentally, OC's, angst. Character death.

Spoilers: Post ROTK. AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's characters, but I do own Gimli's brother and more, the others that you do not recognize.

Author notes: This is my first story.

Credit & Beta: Manon & Morgan Jain Emery, who correct me where I gone wrong.

Chapter 14: Claim of a wounded soul

_**Mordor**_

The figure had his own battle as he tried to claim Thranduil's soul from the lord of Mandos' Halls. He needed the soul, and he knew that the lord would protect the soul from him.

He used the orcs to create a diversion so that the lord of Mandos' Halls would have to deal with another lost soul. A soul that was to make its way to the Halls before its time.

"Attack!" he commanded the orcs. He saw in his vision the life that was to be taken from one of the elves on the other side of the river.

The victory was near. He could smell it on the air; it was filthy, but it was handed to him like a reward, and he turned to claim what had been lost.

_NFWYA14_

_**Gladden River**_

Elrond was surrounded by the orcs. Thranduil's body was highlighted by the fire.

There was another battle that Elrond did not know about; one that was happening within Thranduil's body, a battle to try and keep the king alive.

Elrond began fighting, trying to defend his life and that of his friend, no matter if he was alive or dead.

Yet hope seemed to fade in him. He was alone, surrounded by orcs, and he despaired of his friend.

_NFWYA14_

_**On the way to Gladden River…**_

Aragorn was worried about his father. He hoped he would not be too late; he was not ready to see him dead.

Gandalf watched the King as they rode, and tried to find some words to comfort him. "Have faith in your father… he will be alright…"

Aragorn turned to him with a sad look on his face. "I really hope so, Gandalf, I really do," he said.

"I know… but I do fear for Thranduil, and for Legolas…" Gandalf said.

Gimli groaned. He had had enough of the talking and asked nicely as he could from them, "Could we not ride faster? They need us, and you're talking."

Gandalf sighed.

"You know, Gimli," Aragorn started to say, "this is the first time that I have seen you anxious about my father, and Legolas' father. Are you feeling alright?"

Gimli could swear he could hear a teasing note in Aragorn's voice.

"I will be when I will see that they are alright," Gimli replied.

"I will be too," Gandalf said.

_NFWYA14_

_**In Mandos' Halls…**_

"He is mine Namo, he is mine!" the figure said, determined to take Thranduil's soul from the lord of Mandos' Halls.

"I will not let this ancient evil take it! I would rather take his soul instead of leaving it in your hands!" Namo was equally determined.

"You will not!" the figure said.

"I , Namo, Lord of Mandos' Halls claim the wounded soul of Thranduil, the last king of Mirkwood!" Namo claimed.

The figure's face was full of hurt as the lord claimed the soul.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" the figure screamed. To him it was the last straw as he wanted to rule Thranduil's body. He wanted to make him suffer.

_NFWYA14_

_**Mordor**_

The figure moved into the room where Legolas was, and noticed the violent shuddering in the elf's body.

Legolas was scared. It was so obvious to him that Legolas feared him.

"Do you fear me Greenleaf?"

The figure moved his hand over Legolas' face and scratched him. Tears of pain left Legolas's eyes, and he wanted to scream.

"Why do you fear me?" the figure asked.

Legolas moved his lips as if he was going to say something, but nothing left his mouth.

He feared the reaction from the figure that called himself his adar. He was afraid he would be punished even more.

But the figure teased him. "What did you say, I did not hear you."

Legolas could only stare at him. He kept his mouth closed, not wanting to say anything.

"You are mine to destroy! I could kill you and you would join your father, but you are mine and you will soon be evil…"

"I… do… not…want … to… be… like… you…" Legolas said in a weak voice.

The figure grabbed his neck and forced Legolas to look into his eyes.

Legolas tried not to look back but did not succeed.

"LOOK!" the figure commanded to him.

Legolas' eyes were wide as he saw the evil inside his eyes.

"NOOOOO! Let me go…" Legolas begged and tried to ignore the eyes.

They were dark and full of flames and fire.

Legolas saw himself; he saw that he had the power to rule Middle-earth. His eyes were red, and full of revenge.

"I will not let you go until you face the truth…"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Legolas screamed.

"Do not deny who you are… face the truth…"

Legolas closed his eyes, not wishing to see.

"It is not I…" Legolas whispered.

"Open your eyes, face it!" the figure commanded.

When there was no movement on Legolas' face, he screamed to him, "OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"No…"

"So… you will join your father…"

'You lied to me… you are not my father…' Legolas thought angrily, feeling betrayed by the one that he had given his trust to.

Legolas sighed in relief and waited for death to claim him. He had given up on life.

_NFWYA14_

_**Two days from the Gladden River…**_

The company as rode quickly as they could.

Gandalf felt the cold wind on his face, and a feather from an eagle fell from the sky.

Gimli noticed that Gandalf had stopped, and he let Aragorn know.

Aragorn looked at the wizard and asked, "Gandalf?"

"What is it? Why did you stop?" Gimli groaned.

Gandalf turned around and looked at them with sad eyes, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Thranduil…" Gandalf started to say.

"What about Thranduil?" Gimli asked impatiently.

Aragorn looked back at the dwarf and said, "Let him speak my friend."

Gimli looked again at the wizard, hoping that nothing bad had happened.

"Thranduil," Gandalf repeated, and continued as the tears kept falling, "Thranduil is dead, dead!"

"WHAT?"

The whole company stopped.

Thranduil's loyal guards began to grieve for their fallen king, but also prayed that Legolas was still alive.

Gimli dismounted from the horse and walked away, his face lowered. He was upset by the bad news.

He could not believe that it was happening.

No one could.

End of Chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15: A Dwarf To Rule in Mirkwood?

Title: Never Forget Who You Are 15

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena

Rate: T

Summary: What happens if your best friend loses his memory? Will you stand behind him all the way or start to lose hope for him? And the big question is: Will Legolas remember anything at all, or will he be lost forever? But what evils are there, and why Legolas? You need to find out.

Feedback: Feed me…

Warning: Character Death. Violence. Angst.

Spoilers: AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's character. I do own Gimli's brother.

**Chapter 15**: A Dwarf To Rule in Mirkwood?

"Who will rule us now?" Galdor asked, and added, "The prince is out there, and who will lead us?"

"I will lead you until then."

They looked at the shadow and notice the dwarf who stood there, his face was wet from tears.

"Who gave you permission to rule us?" Silinde asked in anger.

"King Thranduil, may he rest in peace," Gimli said, wiping away his tears.

"How dare he let a dwarf rule us?" Galdor did not know why his lord gave to dwarf the permission to rule them.

Gandalf dismounted his horse and walked to the guards.

Gandalf raised his arms to the guards. "Calm down all of you!"

Galdor did not feel that calm, and walked away angrily from Gimli. "How dare he give the dwarf leave to rule us?"

"Calm down, my friend," Gandalf spoke softly, and gently squeezed the guard's shoulders, but the guard did not realize that Gandalf wanted to give him support.

"I can not calm down…" Galdor said, and shook his head.

He still could not believe how his lord gave Gimli leave to rule. He did not know what happen and yet he did not want the dwarf to rule them no matter what his lord ordered.

_NFWYA15_

_**Mordor in the same time…**_

Legolas closed his eyes, as he waited for his death; waited to die.

_Whip_

_Whip_

The orcs started to whip him, which is the way Legolas awoke.

"No!!!" Legolas whispered, having no power behind his voice. He felt lost.

"Be strong, ion-nin… be strong for me…" Legolas heard. He turned away, looking for the one that spoke to him, but he found only the orcs.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked in fear, feeling that it might be his master's trap.

"I am truly your Adar…be strong… ion…" Legolas was confused, not knowing in whom he should trust, and be loyal too.

"Where are you? Who am I?" Legolas asked, weakly; his sight was blurry, feeling the beating of the orcs.

"You are my son, my only son…" Thranduil's voice was heard.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked in his mind, his voice failing him from the yelling and screaming he had done.

"Your Adar, King Thranduil from Mirkwood…" the voice soon faded.

"Am I a prince?" Legolas asked himself, as he tried to bear the pain.

"Aye, you are, and you are a good fighter as well…" that was the last thing that was said by the voice.

"Am I?" Legolas questioned what the voice had told him. He felt weak and limp from the beatings. He wanted to be strong like his father..

"Here, you want to hit me, try this," it said to him raising a stick with three balls, each of the balls has thorn, it was heavy, "Take it… if you are a warrior, take it…"

Legolas stared at the weapon, wanting to take it, but his body was swollen and tired from the abuse. When he reached to take the weapon, he heard a crack that came from his hand.

The pain was too much for him. It broke his hand.

"You see, you are nothing but a mere slave to me. You are not even a warrior as you might think you are." The voice had spoken to him with cold tone.

Legolas cried from the pain as his other hand held his wound one.

The harsh words and the pain made him curl on the cold floor, wincing both from the physical and emotional pain at the same time.

Legolas could hear him laughing at him, he lowered his head back on the dark floor, and his face was marked with shame and fear from the figure.

"YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN A WARRIOR AND NEVER WILL BECOME ONE!" The figure shouted at him, and then continued beating him.

Legolas simply raised his head staring at the figure boldly and said weakly, "I never want to be like you."

However, the figure had heard him.

"Aye, you will be… if not I will let the wargs eat you alive, while I watch…" The figure sneered and smiled wickedly at him.

End of Chapter 15.


End file.
